Cinnamon
by RizzlesBed
Summary: "Emma Swan avait toujours ressenti ce besoin d'être libre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le cocon familial pour Los Angeles, à 21 ans." Une nouvelle vie débute pour Emma, comment pourra-t-elle gérer l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse brune incendiaire dans sa vie ? [AU, pas de magie]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure en postant le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres histoires SQ *croise les doigts* (Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fictions Rizzles, je compte faire une pause et continuer à poster en Septembre.) J'espère que vous aimerez, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif !** **Je posterai un chapitre par semaine pour cette fiction, le Vendredi je pense. Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant ! ;)**

* * *

_Emma Swan avait toujours ressenti ce besoin d'être libre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le cocon familial pour Los Angeles, à 21 ans. Elle n'avait qu'une coccinelle jaune et assez d'argent pour s'acheter un petit appartement. Elle était parti un dimanche soir, suite à une violente dispute avec ses parents. La voiture avait roulé toute la nuit, pour finalement se retrouver dans la ville "des Anges" le matin-même. Elle s'endormit sur le siège en cuir une fois son objectif atteint. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer._

* * *

- Hey !

Une voix féminine la sortie des bras de Morphée.

- Hey !

Le son se reproduisit, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et se tourna vers la fenêtre conducteur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Euh... Oui, oui... Il est quelle heure heure ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Il est dix-huit heures trente.

- Quoi ? Oh merde...

La jeune fille se tenant à côté de son véhicule était plutôt grande. Elle était brune, des reflets auburn et des mèches rouges dans les cheveux. Un uniforme bleu ciel lui couvrait la plus grande partie de son corps.

- T'es une de ces touristes ?

- Moi ? Non, je viens ici pour... Je dois changer d'air, ou du moins je devais.

La blonde sortit de la voiture, se retrouvant face à la jeune fille.

- Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Ruby Lucas, et toi ?

- Emma. Emma Swan en fait.

- Enchantée, Emma.

Ruby arborait un sourire plus grand que son visage.

- Tu as un appart' ici ?

- Non, je comptais justement aller en visiter, mais je me suis endormie...

- Oh... Si tu veux, l'hôtel de ma grand-mère est juste en face, fit-elle en désignant une petite bâtisse qui devait dater d'une centaine d'année.

- Merci mais ce qui m'intéresserait le plus en ce moment, ce serait un job, répondit Emma un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ton jour de chance, le café dans lequel je bosse recherche des serveuses... Tu veux que je parle de toi au boss ?

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Mais on ne se connait que depuis quelques minutes...

- C'est rien tu sais. Si ça peut te rendre service, je le ferais volontiers !

- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Dans ce cas, ne dis rien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai dépassé mon temps de pause ! A la prochaine !

- Oui, à... la prochaine...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle resta sur place quelques secondes avant de se décider de rejoindre l'hôtel de la rue d'en face.

- Bienvenue à L.A, marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Quelques semaine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans la grande ville, elle s'était finalement trouvé un appartement en face de la plage. Un petit deux pièces dans lequel elle se sentait chez elle, en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas pu se permettre de faire de folies, alors seuls un canapé et une table de salon trônait sur le parquet acajou de son humble demeure.

Elle avait été embauchée dans le café dès son entretien. Les premiers jours, elle avait du se contenter de la vaisselle et des tâches ménagères, mais aujourd'hui était son premier jour en tant que serveuse.

Elle était arrivée une demi-heure plus tôt ce matin-là, voulant prendre le temps pour enfiler sa nouvelle tenue. Ruby ne tarda pas à arriver, et sauta dans ses bras quand elle la vit vêtue du même uniforme qu'elle.

- Tu verras, c'est mieux que la plonge, je peux te l'assurer, annonça la brune à son amie.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Emma en riant.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à commencer leur service. Il était maintenant 9h35, et la porte du café s'ouvrit pour la première fois. Un homme alla s'asseoir, et Ruby demanda à Emma de l'observer pour s'occuper des prochains clients. La cloche annonçant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans le restaurant sonna dix minutes plus tard. Une femme fit son apparition, cette fois-ci. Emma resta bouche-bée devant la beauté qui émanait de cette sublime créature. Vêtue de noir, elle arborait un air très triste et la seule touche de couleur qu'elle portait était le rouge à lèvres qui faisait encore plus ressortir sa bouche. Une chevelure brune qui s'arrêtait aux niveau des épaules perfectionnait le tout.

- Emma... Emma !

Emma sortit de ses pensées en voyant Ruby qui lui faisait signe d'aller prendre la commande de la femme qu'elle admirait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle descendit aussitôt de son tabouret, arrangea sa tenue et resserra la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite avant de se diriger vers la table où "elle" s'était assise, celle à côté de la fenêtre.

- Bonjour, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

La brune qui fixait la mer, se retourna vers la serveuse. Son regard foncé transperça celui d'Emma, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle lisait en elle. Cette dernière resta là, à regarder droit dans les yeux une parfaite inconnue. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que la serveuse ne prenne la commande, ni que la cliente baisse le regard.

- Je... Vous...

Emma n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux mots dans une phrase, et ce fût à ce moment que la belle brune baissa les yeux, retournant à sa contemplation de la plage. Il pleuvait.

La jeune femme blonde se passa une main à la figure. Comment pouvait-elle rester comme ça devant sa première cliente ? Heureusement que Ruby n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, plus occupée à aguicher les clients qu'autre chose.

- Excusez-moi, vous désirez commander ?

La femme se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea à nouveau.

- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, je me trompe ?

- Je... Oui, répondit Emma en hochant la tête tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

Et elles recommencèrent leur petit jeu. Leurs regards se plantèrent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre, parlant à leur place.

- Madame Mills, ce sera comme d'habitude pour vous ?

La concernée tourna les yeux vers Ruby, qui venait de faire son apparition, avant de faire "oui" de la tête. La serveuse aux mèches rouges entraîna Emma avec elle derrière le grand bar.

- Emma ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Chuchota-t-elle une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai... pas bien dormi cette nuit.

- Et tu crois que c'est une raison pour rester muette comme une carpe devant notre plus fidèle cliente ?

- Fidèle ? Tu veux dire qu'elle...

- Elle vient là tous les jours à 9h45, elle commande tout le temps la même chose.

- Tu sais quoi d'autre sur elle ? Demanda la blonde, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Je sais qu'elle attend impatiemment que tu ailles lui servir ce chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec son supplément de chantilly.

D'autres clients firent leurs apparition. Tandis que son amie s'occupait d'eux, Emma s'affairait à préparer la boisson de sa "cliente". Une fois le tout fini, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la table avant de déposer la tasse devant elle. Fière de sa première commande servie, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. La brune le remarqua et la dévisagea.

- C'est ma première boisson préparée, expliqua-t-elle en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Madame Mills la regardait encore comme si elle atterrissait d'une autre planète.

- Vous comptez rester me fixer pendant que je suis en train de déjeuner ? Demanda la brune sèchement.

Emma devint rouge comme une pivoine et se redirigea vers les cuisines non sans lancer quelques regards noirs à cette cliente infernale.

Cette dernière revint le jour et les semaines d'après. Emma avait prit pour habitude de la servir, s'amusant des fois à préparer le chocolat chaud à la cannelle avant qu'elle n'entre dans le café. Elle n'en avait pas su plus sur elle, mais la brune l'intriguait toujours autant.

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres, Ruby avait confié la fermeture du bar à Emma. "Un rendez-vous", lui avait-elle expliqué sans plus de détails. De toute façon, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se mêler à la vie "sentimentale" de son amie. Elles avaient beau être liées par le travail et le fait qu'elles aient quelques centres d'intérêts en commun, leur ressemblance s'arrêtait à là. Ruby sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait tandis qu'Emma était beaucoup plus réservée. Elle en avait fini avec les relations sans lendemain, et ça depuis longtemps. Malgré ça, elle appréciait beaucoup sa collègue.

Emma sortit du café avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure à deux reprises. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et laissa l'air marin envahir son corps. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Elle devait marcher 900 mètres pour rentrer chez elle. Elle passait sur les quais, en face de la mer. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter sur un des bancs mis à disposition en face de la plage. Un vent fit son apparition, et elle noua son écharpe autour du cou avant d'admirer la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle. Malgré le noir, la pleine Lune lui permettait de voir les vagues s'échouer sur le sable. Ce coin n'était pas très connu dans Los Angeles, et c'était pour ça que la plage était vide. Aucun bruit, à part celui de la nature.

Emma retira ses ballerines et se leva sur le quai qui longeait la rue jusqu'à son appartement en face de la plage. Pas de son, elle se sentait comme...

- I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD ! S'écria-t-elle, se pensant presque dans "Titanic".

Elle se mit à courir sur le muret, mais ralentit lorsqu'elle cru entendre un bruit. Un cri qui s'était transformé en gémissement. Ça recommençait. C'était une femme. Un hurlement féminin. Emma prit son courage à deux mains et descendit sur le sable dès qu'elle repéra les escaliers en roche. Elle s'approchait sans rien voir. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à apercevoir l'ombre féminine à genoux, comme si l'on avait absorbé toute son énergie.

- Hey, vous allez bien ?

La blonde s'approcha et déposa sa main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, qui se retourna instantanément.

- Vous ?! Fit Emma en reculant d'un pas.

- Vous ?! Fit la jeune femme en même temps. Si je suis à une telle heure sur cette plage, c'est pour être seule Mademoiselle.

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser ici, Madame Mills. Vous êtes totalement congelée...

- Ne me touchez pas, répondit-elle en voyant Emma s'approcher d'elle.

- J'allais... Ramasser votre manteau, par terre. Il doit être plein de sable. Je peux ? Fit-elle en désignant du doigt l'étoffe noire étendue au sol.

Madame Mills hocha la tête, un peu réticente. Elle se releva et rendit compte que son tailleur noir était tâché. Emma remarqua son trouble et essaya de capter son regard.

- C'est pas foutu, ça part à la machine à laver...

La blonde s'arrêta net quand elle se rendit compte du regard noir que lui lançait la fidèle cliente du café. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses joues étaient maintenant noires de mascara. Leurs regards se croisèrent comme ils l'avaient fait au café plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

- Je dois y aller, fit la brune d'une voix sèche en tendant sa main pour récupérer son manteau.

Emma le lui tendit et se baissa pour attraper à sa place sa paire de Jimmy Choo.

- Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de ce que vous avez vu ce soir, vous le regretterez, Miss Swan.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de famille ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, vous connaissez le mien non ?

- Oui mais...

- Bonne fin de soirée, alors.

La brune marcha en direction d'une Mercedes. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Emma se mit à courir, et arriva à le voiture à temps. Mills allait ouvrir la poignée quand elle lui saisit le poignet.

- Je n'en parlerais pas, vous pouvez en être sûre...

Les yeux chocolats se plongèrent dans les verts et elles restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes.

- Merci.

La brune retira son poignet de la main d'Emma avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et de disparaitre dans les rues noires de L.A. Emma resta sans bouger le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Était-ce un rêve ? Avait-elle vraiment vu cette femme, qui paraissait si forte au premier abord, pleurer sur une plage dans la nuit ? Qu'avait-elle subi pour être dans un tel état ? Et surtout, comment faisait-elle pour garder la tête haute durant la journée ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'innocente serveuse, et elle se coucha en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Madame Mills en la voyant dans cet état sur la plage: de la pitié.

* * *

**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ?** **:/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les commentaires positifs que vous m'avez laissé pour le premier chapitre, ça me va droit au cœur. Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

Six heures et demi. Emma ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se leva sans se presser, la boutique n'ouvrait qu'à partir de neuf heures. Elle avait le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, de prendre sa douche matinale et elle partirait. Elle s'habilla simplement aujourd'hui, un jean et une chemise blanche feront l'affaire. Ses vêtements ne lui servaient pas durant la journée, car elle devait se changer pour revêtir son uniforme quand elle arrivait au café.

* * *

Sept heures cinquante cinq. Elle était enfin prête. Elle enfila son manteau, et quitta son appartement. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, elle alla s'asseoir sur le quaie. En face d'elle, quelques heures avant, une femme qui semblait malheureuse pleurait, assise dans le sable. Emma se secoua la tête, elle ne devait plus y penser. Madame Mills reviendrait aujourd'hui, et elle ferait comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu si elle avait été à sa place. La jolie blonde prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de parcourir les 900 mètres qui la séparaient de son lieu de travail.

* * *

Huit heures trente-six. Ruby venait de faire son apparition dans la petite salle qui leur servait de vestiaires.

- Salut ma belle, t'es déjà là ?

- Je suis arrivée en avance, aujourd'hui.

- Je vois ça... Tu peux arriver plus tard demain, tu ne seras pas en retard ! Tu vas bien ? Moi oui, fit-elle euphorique.

- Un rapport avec ton rancard d'hier soir ? Demanda Emma en lançant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

- Hum... Peut-être. Et toi ta soirée ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Emma rougit, et dû se retourner pour ne pas que son amie s'en rende compte.

- Oui, très bien aussi... Je n'ai croisé personne, je suis restée... seule toute la soirée.

Elle ne savait définitivement pas mentir, mais Ruby se mit à rire sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Emma, je parlais de la fermeture du restaurant, lui expliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah...

- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas un crime de sortir avec un homme après le travail !

- Non ce n'est pas...

Emma ne pu finir sa phrase, sa collègue se boucha les oreilles.

- Je ne veux pas de détails, tu m'expliqueras tout quand ce sera officiel entre vous deux, ok ?

La serveuse se mit à réfléchir. L'homme imaginaire que Ruby lui avait créé était une bonne couverture pour ne pas avoir à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vu hier, alors elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

* * *

Neuf heures quarante. Les clients entraient et sortaient en se saluant, l'ambiance était chaleureuse entre les fidèles clients de l'endroit. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, et Madame Mills se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Ruby fit signe à Emma d'aller s'occuper de la nouvelle venue. La blonde n'avait attendu que ça de la matinée et craignait maintenant ce moment. Malgré sa réticence, elle marcha jusqu'à la table à côté de la fenêtre. Mills regardait les vagues s'échouer sur la plage, quand Emma se racla la gorge pour lui montrer sa présence. Alors que la brune allait ouvrir la bouche pour énoncer sa commande, la serveuse la coupa:

- Chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec un supplément de chantilly ?

- C'est ça, répondit la cliente.

Emma se dirigea vers les cuisines tout en continuant de la fixer. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se mélanger aux autres habitués du café ? Le bruit strident lui annonçant que le lait était assez chaud l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées. Elle ajouta le chocolat, remua un peu avant de déposer la crème chantilly et la cannelle par dessus. Elle posa la tasse sur un plateau et retourna devant Madame Mills.

- Et voilà, fit-elle en posant la boisson devant sa cliente. Vous encaisserez après ?

La brune hocha la tête. Ses lèvres avaient déjà atteint la chantilly, et la texture blanche entouraient maintenant ses lèvres.

- Vous en avez là, fit Emma en désignant sur son propre visage le dessus de sa bouche.

- Merci, répondit la concernée en amenant une serviette en papier à l'endroit où la crème s'était déposée.

Un blanc gênant s'installa, et Emma se décida à tourner les talons et à se diriger derrière le comptoir.

- Miss Swan, par rapport à hier soir...

La blonde se retourna instantanément, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Questionna-t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sourire que lui rendit son interlocutrice avant replonger son visage dans la tasse de chocolat chaud.

* * *

- Emma j'ai besoin de toi...

La voix de Ruby se fit entendre dans tout le restaurant qui était maintenant vide.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Emma, faussement désespérée.

- C'est mon type d'hier, dit-elle en désignant son portable. Il m'attend chez lui... maintenant. Je peux te laisser fermer ?

- Rub', tu me désespères... J'en ai encore pour une heure...

- Non ! J'ai rangé les chaises, la vaisselle est propre. T'auras juste à passer un coup de balai et tu t'en vas... Allez, s'il te plaît, je crois qu'il est plutôt motivé ce soir...

Elle marmonna la fin de sa phrase, mais Emma réussit à l'entendre.

- Tu feras la plonge demain midi. Toute seule, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? S'écria son amie en lui sautant au cou. Bon, je file, je voudrais pas que ça... Enfin tu vois...

- Vas t'en, et arrêtes un peu avec tes détails, lui grommela la blonde.

- A demain !

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte avait déjà claqué. Le balai... Où était ce foutu balai ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle réussit finalement à le trouver, nettoya la salle et sortit de l'enceinte de son lieu de travail. Elle ferma, comme la veille, à double tour la porte. Elle enfila son écharpe, comme la veille. Elle marcha le long de la plage, comme la veille. Mais, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne vivait pas la même soirée que le jour d'avant quand elle ne vit personne sur le sable, sous le clair de Lune. Non, la plage était vide en cette nuit. Elle ressenti un pincement au cœur. _Tu la connais même pas,_ pensa-t-elle alors. Mais elle continua à marcher, touchant le quai du bout de ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle s'aperçut qu'une silhouette assise sur le rebord en pierre fixait l'horizon.

Une silhouette féminine, en fait.

Elle s'avança, et fit exprès de marcher sur une brindille pour que la jeune femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue se rende compte de sa présence. Elle se retourna instantanément.

- Miss Swan. Vous suivez toutes les inconnues que vous croisez ?

- Non, seulement les belles jeunes femmes de votre genre, répondit du tac au tac la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne suis pas "belle", comme vous le dites.

Emma n'insista pas de peur de la faire fuir, même si elle pensait totalement le contraire. Cette femme avait du être mannequin dans une autre vie.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Leurs pieds se balançaient dans le vide, et seule la Lune éclairait leurs visage. Le vent, bien présent, emportait les cheveux des deux jeunes femmes.

- Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez vous, Miss Swan ?

- Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas de même ?

- Rentrer chez vous ? Je ne pense pas que nous en soyons à ce stade...

- Non... Non ! Je voulais dire... Rentrer chez vous, dans VOTRE maison, formula la serveuse en se rendant compte du quiproquo.

- Oh, je vais rentrer... Tout à l'heure.

- Je vous proposerai bien de monter boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec un supplément de chantilly mais je n'ai pas de chocolat. Ni de cannelle et de chantilly d'ailleurs, expliqua Emma en se rendant compte qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle aille faire des courses.

- Non, le chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec supplément de chantilly, c'est juste le matin, révéla-t-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi seulement pour le petit-déjeuner ? Et pourquoi tous les jours à neuf-heures quarante-cinq précises ?

- Ce serait presque à croire que vous m'attendez.

- Bien sûr que non, je remarque juste l'heure qu'il est quand vous arrivez, ce qui explique ma question. Pourquoi neuf heures quarante-cinq ?

- Il se fait tard, je dois partir Miss Swan.

Les pieds de la brune quittèrent le quai pour revenir sur le sol. Elle se leva, arrangea sa coiffure et enleva les grains de sable qui avaient pris place sur son tailleur. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers sa voiture sans rien dire, mais Emma le retint comme la veille par son poignet. Elle se leva à son tour sans lâcher sa prise. Une fois qu'elle fût à sa hauteur, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous, Madame Mills ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Elle retira son avant-bras de la main d'Emma avant de monter dans sa Mercedes et de disparaître, comme la veille.

Comme la veille, Emma se coucha en pensant au mystère qu'était cette femme.

* * *

Sept heures et demi. Merde, merde, merde. Elle était vraiment en retard. Elle bondit de son lit quand elle vit l'heure, enfila le jean de la veille après avoir fait du café. Elle finit de se préparer en vitesse, bu le liquide amer encore brûlant avant de partir, histoire de lui donner un peu de force.

Quand elle fût hors du bâtiment, à huit heures et quart, elle se rendit compte que la rue était nettement plus vivante de jour que de nuit; les vélos roulaient, les enfants se rendaient à l'école, les voitures circulaient. Elle prit, comme à son habitude, une grande bouffée d'air. L'odeur de la mer envahit son corps entier, lui donnant le courage dont elle avait besoin pour affronter une nouvelle journée de travail.

Elle arriva à huit heures quarante-cinq au restaurant et croisa Ruby, qui était déjà prête dans le vestiaire.

- Tu sais, quand je te disais que tu pouvais arriver plus tard hier, je parlais d'une vingtaine de minutes, pas d'une heure, fit-elle en rigolant.

Emma la fixa en essayant de rester sérieuse, mais la rejoint dans son fou rire.

- Alors, ta soirée ? Demanda alors la blonde.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, je suis arrivée et il était déjà...

- Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir savoir Rub', la coupa-t-elle.

La serveuse aux mèches rouges faisait sa mine triste, et si Emma ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle l'aurait laissé lui raconter les détails de ses ébats de la veille. Mais, elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas revivre ça. Ruby lui expliquait tout, mais vraiment TOUT. Alors, elle laissait le plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre d'écouter son amie exprimer ses exploits de la veille.

- Et toi ?

Emma ne se laissa pas prendre au piège cette fois-ci, et répondit le plus naturellement possible.

- J'ai passé un coup de balai et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'étais crevée.

- Ah... Tu l'as pas vu ?

La blonde paniqua. Elle souhaitait que ses instants passés avec Mills restent entre elle et la cliente, "confidentiels".

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais... Lui ! Sussura-t-elle, en plissant les yeux à la fin de sa phrase.

- Oh, "lui" ! "Lui" ! Non, j'ai pas de nouvelles de "lui".

Elle se souvint de l'homme qu'elle avait utilisé la veille pour ne rien avoir à révéler à Ruby.

- C'est un connard, alors.

- Ouais, affirma Emma en riant intérieurement de la naïveté de son amie.

Elle finit de se préparer, et commença à travailler à neuf heures précises. Les clients commençaient à affluer trente minutes plus tard en général ce qui lui laissait le temps de passer un coup d'éponge sur les tables avec Ruby. La blonde s'attarda sur la table à côté de la fenêtre, ne tenant pas à ce qu'une tâche abime l'un des tailleurs de la cliente qui s'asseyait toujours ici.

- Emma, je crois que cette table est complètement propre, fit Ruby en se rendant compte de la force avec laquelle la blonde frottait la surface.

- Oui, t'as raison.

Elles retournèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, et eurent le temps de discuter un peu.

- Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu sais de Madame Mills ? Demanda Emma en se lavant les mains.

La concernée resta figée quelques secondes, comme si son amie lui avait demandé l'impossible. Cette dernière sécha ses mains, et resta fixer Ruby.

- Alors ?

- Emma, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Par curiosité... S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur elle.

- On ne sait pas grand chose d'elle ici, elle est très étrange. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que...

Elle fût coupée par un homme souriant qui entra dans le café. Ruby le salua, puis lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait boire et manger. Le client lui répondit qu'il voulait un café expresso et un donut au chocolat, "si elle avait ça." Comme si un café pouvait se passer de ces beignets ultra-caloriques. Plongée dans ses pensées, Emma ne se rendit pas compte des clients qui entraient à leur tour dans la salle. Elle continuait de regarder la pendule. Neuf heures trente-huit.

- Emma, tu peux servir Monsieur Jones qui est assis là-bas ? Fit-elle en montrant du doigt la table à côté des toilettes.

Elle prit sur le même plateau le croissant et le café latte, qu'elle déposa devant le client. Elle reparti en cuisine, et se mit à chauffer le lait.

Neuf heures quarante-trois. Elle allait faire son apparition dans quelques secondes.

Neuf heures quarante quatre. Le lait était maintenant chaud. Elle le vida dans une tasse tout en scrutant l'entrée du restaurant. Elle rajouta le chocolat au liquide et remua pour ensuite déposer la chantilly et la cannelle sur le dessus. Une fois la boisson prête, à neuf heures quarante sept, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle garda la tasse entre ses mains et continua à regarder la porte. Soudain, la poignée se baissa, et Madame Mills fit son apparition.

De loin, Emma pu la détailler de haut en bas. Brushing impeccable, jupe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, chemisier blanc et un blazer noir par dessus. Elle descendit les yeux vers ses longues et infinies jambes couvertes par un collant noir pour finalement remarquer une paire de Jeffrey Campbell noire aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Radieuse, élégante.

Simplement magnifique.

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Donnez-moi vos avis en review et à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, nous sommes Vendredi alors comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction !  
**

**Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez, et je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine (le 22 Août) alors je posterais le prochain chapitre le 29 Août pour ne pas tout décaler. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)**

* * *

Emma n'était pas connue pour sa discrétion, et Madame Mills la remarqua dans les cuisines, la fixant. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais sourit intérieurement de faire cet effet à une "presque inconnue". Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa table habituelle et s'assit. Comme tous les jours, elle fixa le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par la fenêtre. Les vagues s'échouant sur la sable n'était pas un spectacle lassant, ou du moins ce ne l'était pas pour elle.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Emma se décida enfin à marcher jusqu'à la banquette en face de la plage. Encore une fois, elle se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, mais Mills ne bougea pas, se contentant d'énoncer sa commande sans la regarder.

- Chocolat chaud à la cannelle...

- Avec un supplément de chantilly, la coupa Emma.

La brune se tourna et se rendit compte que sa commande était déjà prête. La serveuse posa la tasse devant elle et resta quelques secondes sur place. Elle regarda autour d'elle: à part deux clients clients assis au bar et celui à côté des toilettes dont Ruby s'occupait, le café était vide. Elle prit donc le risque de s'asseoir en face de la cliente pendant qu'elle buvait le liquide chocolaté.

- 3 minutes de retard, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse Madame Mills.

- J'étais... occupée.

Le ton détaché qu'elle prit étonna Emma, qui la voyait déjà lui dire de déguerpir et de la laisser prendre son petit-déjeuner seule.

- Occupée ? Il y a donc un Monsieur Mills ? S'exclama la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un grand fracas eu lieu, laissant place à un grand blanc quelques secondes plus tard. La tasse s'était divisée en une centaine de petits morceaux sur le sol du restaurant. Le lait avait tâché la jupe de la cliente et la moitié de l'uniforme bleu ciel que portait la serveuse.

La brune se leva, enfila son manteau et sorti du magasin aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Ruby dévisagea Emma depuis l'arrière du bar, avant de se diriger vers elle avec une serpillère et de l'eau chaude.

- Em', qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda sa collègue dès qu'elle fût à sa hauteur.

- Ruby, je... je sais pas...

- Hey, calme-toi chérie, la rassura son amie en voyant ses mains qui tremblaient. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Je... Je lui ai juste dit que... qu'il y avait un Monsieur Mills chez elle parce qu'elle était arrivée... en retard.

Ruby porta une main à sa bouche, l'air choquée.

- Emma... Viens te changer, tu as du lait partout sur toi ! Fit-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet et pour rassurer son amie.

Les clients les fixaient, mais recommençaient à parler peu à peu. Les deux serveuses se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où Ruby tendit à sa collègue un uniforme propre. Sans un mot, cette dernière se changea. Elle réussissait à se calmer peu à peu, lançant des regards interrogatifs à son amie plusieurs fois.

- Ruby, j'en peux plus, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de travers ? Demanda-t-elle, de la tristesse dans la voix et un regard la suppliant de lui répondre.

- Emma... Quand je vais te le dire, tu vas t'en vouloir à mort ma belle.

- Dis-le moi, pourquoi elle est parti comme ça Rub' ?

- Chérie... Son mari est mort il y a cinq mois, et depuis elle ne parle plus à personne... Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu savais pas...

La blonde s'en voulut durant toute la journée, se traitant mentalement d'idiote pendant ses heures de travail. Elle ne pensa qu'au bruit de la tasse qui se fracassait sur le sol, elle garda en tête l'expression que Mills avait arboré quand elle avait prononcé le fameux "Monsieur Mills"...

* * *

Emma n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de s'excuser pour ses mots du matin-même à la brune. Elle proposa à Ruby de s'occuper, comme les deux jours auparavant, de la fermeture de la boutique ce que la brune accepta sans hésiter.

L'heure de fermer était arrivée et Emma passa comme à son habitude un coup de balai dans la salle. Elle vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient bien éteintes, puis sortit de la boutique. Une fois dehors, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler son manteau ni son écharpe et se mit à courir. Courir dans l'espoir que si elle rejoignait plus vite le quai en face de son appartement, la brune serait assise à l'attendre. A bout de souffle, elle du s'arrêter le temps de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, puis elle continua en marchant.

Elle arrivait presque à son but quand une silhouette se dessina devant elle au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle continua à marcher, plus discrètement maintenant jusqu'à arriver à quelques pas de Mills. Elle s'assit sur le quai, une poignée de mètres les séparaient cependant.

La brune savait qu'Emma était là, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de balancer ses pieds dans le vide en dessous d'elle et de fixer les nuages qui passaient les uns après les autres devant la Lune. Elle ne souhaitait pas repenser à l'incident qui avait eut lieu ce matin, elle ne voulait pas pardonner à cette inconnue les mots qu'elle avait oser dire devant elle, elle ne voulait pas, non, pas du tout.

Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir, et le vent n'était pourtant plus présent. C'était la présence de Mills à peine quelques mètres plus loin qui lui faisait ressentir cet état d'euphorie total. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas. Pourquoi était-elle aussi heureuse d'être à côté d'une femme qui lui parlait de la sorte tous les matins ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette sensation quand elle passait le pas de la porte du restaurant tous les matins à neuf heures quarante cinq précises ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!_

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprochait lentement de la brune. Cette dernière aussi s'en était rendue compte, mais n'avait pas, ou du moins plus la force de la repousser. Elle voyait cet espace qui rétrécissait entre elles, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se laissa aller, inspira un grand coup en laissant Emma gérer la situation.

Elles ne parlaient toujours pas, se contentant chacune de ressentir la chaleur corporelle qui émanait du corps de l'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues, très longues minutes durant. Emma rompit cet instant où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

- Je suis désolée pour votre mari, réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, et comprit que la brune lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir rappelé qu'elle était veuve, qu'elle était désormais seule. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le sourire qu'arborait la blonde quand elle avait sorti la fameuse phrase. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Mais elle savait aussi que la jeune serveuse n'était pas au courant quand elle lui avait parlé de ça et elle s'en voulait de lui en vouloir à cause de ça.

- Vous ne saviez pas.

Mills venait de lui répondre. Emma voulu s'excuser mieux que ça, lui dire que si elle avait su elle se serait tut, se faire pardonner pour la façon dont elle en avait parlé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de la brune quand elle voulu se rapprocher. Un frisson plus fort que celui ressentit plus tôt lui traversa le corps et elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus grand silence. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et autant l'une que l'autre aimait ce profond silence qui était bien plus fort que tous les mots du monde.

* * *

Les jours passaient, et aucun d'entre eux ne se ressemblaient pour Emma. Elle se réveillait le matin parfois en avance, parfois en retard, marchait jusqu'au café, servait les clients jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. C'est à ce moment qu'elle demandait maintenant à avoir ses 15 minutes de pause, et elle s'asseyait sur la confortable banquette en cuir en face de Mills. Elles discutaient de tout, ne connaissant pourtant rien de l'autre. Elles s'appelaient par leurs noms de famille et ne cherchait même pas à connaître leurs prénoms.

- Madame Mills ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici à cette heure-là, fit Emma faussement étonnée en allant lui servir son chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

- Miss Swan, quel plaisir de vous voir !

Emma ne su dire si la brune pensait ce qu'elle disait ou si elle avait sorti cette phrase ironiquement.

- Est-ce fait pour moi que vous utilisez vos minutes de pause, tous les matins ? Demanda curieusement la cliente, ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire de prendre place sur son visage.

- Non, mentit la blonde. C'est à ce moment que Ruby a le moins besoin de moi, alors je viens m'asseoir ici, avec vous.

Mills répondit par un petit "hum" avant de plonger ses lèvres dans la chantilly. Lorsque son visage sortit de la tasse, Emma ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle remarqua l'amas de crème qui s'était formé au dessus de la lèvre de la brune. Cette dernière le comprit rapidement, et passa un coup de serviette en papier sur sa bouche.

Même si elles n'osaient pas se l'avouer, elles aimaient toutes les deux ces moments qu'elles ces moments qu'elles passaient ensemble. Ces petits instants où elles discutaient de leurs vies sans pour autant aborder le sujet du mari de Mills. Elles parlaient aussi le soir, sur le quai. "Leur" quai, comme s'était amusée à dire Emma.

- Emma, tu peux venir m'aider ?

La concernée regarda l'horloge sur le mur et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé son temps de pause d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle lança un regard à Mills.

- Je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir ? Fit Emma en déposant sa main sur celle de la brune.

- Oui, on se voit... ce soir, répondit la brune troublée par le geste de Swan.

Et la serveuse parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la température extérieure était élevée, signe de l'été qui approchait à grands pas. Le soleil mettait plus de temps à se coucher, mais malgré ça, lorsque Emma rejoignait Mills, il faisait déjà nuit.

- Madame Mills, attendriez-vous quelqu'un ?

Une voix l'interpella par derrière, une voix si familière qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- Non, ma bouteille est là pour me tenir compagnie, répondit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres en levant le Pure Malt par dessus son épaule.

- J'ai bien entendu le mot "bouteille" ? S'écria Emma en bondissant aux côtés de la brune.

Une fois en place, Mills la regarda avant d'éclater de rire et de la traiter d'alcoolique.

- Sortez les verres, Mills !

- Les verres... C'est donc ça que j'avais oublié, grommela la brune en se giflant mentalement.

Emma ne se découragea pas pour autant, et ouvrit la bouteille avec ses dents. Elle bu une gorgée, puis deux et trois du liquide. Mills en fit de même et elles se passèrent l'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le quart de la bouteille. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient plongées dans une discussion sur le réchauffement climatique et "les pauvres pingouins qui vont mourir".

Elles riaient sans même savoir pourquoi mais profitaient de chaque instant passé avec l'autre, malgré le fait qu'elles soit toutes les deux saouls. Mills révéla même à Emma son prénom, et parla du jour où son défunt mari l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle versa quelques larmes, mais éclatait de rire quelques secondes plus tard en écoutant la blonde qui n'arrivait plus à former une phrase correcte.

- Mills je dois... Je vais...

Et encore une fois, la brune pouffa.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi... Chez moi. Je dois... rentrer chez... moi.

- Et t'habites où ?

Emma désigna le bâtiment placé derrière elles avant de se lever. Elle du se rattraper sur l'épaule de sa "presque amie" lorsque ses deux pieds rejoignirent le sol. Elle attrapa ensuite la main tendue de sa compagne du soir pour l'aider à faire de même. Au moment où cette dernière sorti ses clés de voiture, la blonde les lui arracha des mains.

- Tu peux... Mills, tu peux pas... Conduire comme ça ! Fit-elle sur un ton qu'elle souhaitait autoritaire mais qui tournait plus au ridicule dans cette situation.

- Et tu veux que j'aille dormir où ? Sur le sable ?

Mills éclata de rire après sa phrase, mais se mit très vite à pleurer. Elle se considérait comme une moins que rien car elle n'avait nul part où dormir. Ce fût sans compter sur l'invitation d'Emma qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Elles montèrent les interminables marches qui menaient au deuxième étage, et au bout de quinze minutes d'efforts, elles atteignirent leur but.

Emma enleva la paire de Converse basses bleu marine qu'elle portait et s'effondra sur son lit. Mills s'allongea plus délicatement de l'autre côté du matelas et rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, à son tour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Sept heures. Le réveil sonna, et le bruit strident réveilla Emma. Elle étira tout son corps dans le lit, mais sa main droite entra en collision avec... Des cheveux ?! Elle bondit de son lit et examina de plus près la chevelure brune qui dépassait de la couverture. A peine eut-elle le temps de se baisser qu'elle fût prise d'une violente migraine.

Elle porta ses deux doigts à ses tempes qu'elle massa doucement. Malgré tout, le mal de tête ne passait pas. Elle prit la décision d'arracher d'un coup la couverture afin de découvrir la forme cachée en dessous.

- MILLS ?!

Elle hurla si fort que la brune sorti à son tour du lit brusquement, surprise par le cri poussé par la blonde.

- Quoi, que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle prit le temps d'examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un lit et une table de nuit meublaient la chambre avant de se concentrer sur la femme en face d'elle.

- Swan ?! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un mal de tête faisant son apparition pour elle aussi. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, essayant de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Elle avait amené cette bouteille, bouteille dont elles semblaient toutes les deux avoir profité.

- Swan, où je suis ? Demanda-t-elle, totalement désorientée.

- Chez moi, répondit la blonde sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser le mal de tête prendre le dessus.

- Et... pourquoi je suis chez vous, exactement ?

Elle s'était soudainement relevée, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malgré ses souvenirs de la soirée qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, il lui restait un trou noir. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle chez la serveuse de son café préféré ? Que faisait-elle allongée dans son lit un matin, à sept heures ?

- Je sais pas... Mais vous semblez avoir une bonne gueule de bois, Mills, répliqua Emma en la regardant fixer un point invisible tout en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Elle ne répondit pas, et la blonde l'informa qu'elle allait préparer deux aspirines. Elle lui indiqua aussi où se trouvait sa salle de bains. La brune s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sous l'eau, elle se détendit complètement et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Elle se passa une main lasse au visage et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, quand est-ce que cette migraine passerait ?!

Elle sorti au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, pour laisser la place à Emma. Une serviette autour de la poitrine, elle sorti prévenir la blonde que la douche était maintenant libre et cette dernière lui répondit de finir de s'habiller, que le café n'était pas encore prêt. Mills s'exécuta, enfila son collant, sa jupe, son chemisier blanc et sa veste par dessus. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle avala d'un coup le verre contenant l'aspirine.

- J'espère que vous avez pas utilisé toute l'eau chaude !

- Moins fort Swan, marmonna la brune en se massant les tempes.

- Vous avez pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude, s'exclama Emma en riant silencieusement.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment, Miss Swan ?

- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, répliqua cette dernière en déposant la tasse de café devant son invitée.

La blonde s'empressa ensuite d'aller se laver à son tour. Elle devait être au travail dans un peu moins de quarante cinq minutes. Elle ne profita pas de l'eau, étant quelque peu pressée ce matin-là. A peine sortie de la douche qu'elle enfila un pantalon jean brut. Elle rentra un T-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle à l'intérieur et enfila une veste blazer noire.

- Swan, j'ai un problème...

La brune se fit entendre dans l'appartement entier, une once de panique dans la voix.

- Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

- Non, c'est... C'est urgent, Swan...

* * *

**Eheh, un cliffhanger pour terminer en beauté, j'espère que vous ne me taperez pas ^^ Bisous, et rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour le chapitre 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, follows et ajouts aux favoris, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mes écrits ! Voilà, comme** **promis, le 4ème chapitre de "Cinnamon". Étant donné que** **je suis rentrée mercredi et que je n'avais aucun accès internet avant, je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière. Allez, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! :D**

* * *

Le ton qu'employa la brune glaça le sang d'Emma, qui se mit à courir de sa chambre à la cuisine une seule bottine aux pieds. Elle resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle: en face de l'évier, elle trouva sa colocataire d'un soir à quatre pattes, les fesses bien relevées malgré la jupe moulante qu'elle portait. Elle resta là, quelques secondes à observer la jeune femme dans cette position.

- Swan, vous êtes là... J'ai un problème. Un très gros problème, fit Mills en se grattant la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

- C'est mes chaussures. Elles ont disparues Swan, vous ne les auriez pas vus ?

- C'est ça que vous appelez un cas d'urgence, Mills ? Et pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai pas vu vos chaussures non plus.

- Swan... C'est des Jeffrey Campbell, aidez-moi...

La belle blonde ignora les derniers mots de son amie. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à quelques mètres et enfila sa deuxième boot. La brune recherchait toujours activement sa paire de talons, fouillant le moindre recoin de l'appartement. Il n'était pas très meublé, et en quelques mois, Emma avait pu s'offrir un lit et une étagère pour ranger ses vêtements.

- On va devoir y aller, je commence à travailler dans moins de trente minutes...

- Oui, je dois juste... trouver mes chaussures.

Mills cherchait toujours en dessous du canapé, en vain. Elle fouilla dans la chambre de la serveuse mais ne trouva pas ses talons dans la pièce non plus.

- Ça va, je vais vous passer une paire et puis... Vous repasserez ce soir ? Proposa Emma.

La brune se redressa instantanément, replaçant ses cheveux convenablement. Elle hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le sofa en attendant Emma, qui lui apporta une paire d'escarpins noires, simple et classe en même temps.

- J'ai jamais réussi à marcher avec, elles font 12 centimètres.

- Elles sont très belles, je vous les rends ce soir, du coup.

Mills se mordait la lèvre inférieure en enfilant les chaussures. Elle priait pour ne pas croiser le regard pétillant de la blonde lorsqu'elle se relèverait.

- Elles vous vont comme un gant ! C'est rare que quelqu'un ait des pieds aussi petits que les miens, fit Emma en riant.

Sa nouvelle amie lui sourit, puis lui rappela qu'elle devait se rendre au café et que elle, devait rentrer chez elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie du petit appartement, mais Mills s'accroupit avant que la blonde ne ferme la porte. Elle venait de trouver ses clés, et allait pouvoir conduire jusqu'à chez elle pour se changer.

- Je vous dépose ? Fit-elle à la serveuse lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers, avant d'arriver à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Non, merci mais ça ira. J'aime bien marcher le matin, ça me fait du bien.

La brune, un peu vexée, haussa les épaules et marmonna un "c'est pas grave" presque inaudible. Elles marchèrent un peu, à côté du quai, jusqu'à la Mercedes garée dans la rue.

- Merci pour cette soirée, Swan.

- Emma. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma au point où on en est, non ?

- D'accord, fit Mills un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux chocolats plongés dans ceux de la blonde. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, répondit cette dernière qui n'attendait qu'une chose à son tour: que la brune lui révèle son prénom à son tour.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous dis à ce soir pour mes chaussures, lança la brune en s'éloignant d'elle.

Swan resta sans voix. Quand est-ce cette mystérieuse femme se dévoilerait un peu plus à elle ? Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, elle avançait lentement, mais elle se stoppa d'un coup quand elle aperçu une bouteille sur le quai. _Leur bouteille_, en fait. Elle se retourna et fit des grands signes à la brune avec ses mains pour lui dire de sortir de sa voiture. Cette dernière, en voyant la serveuse danser comme un poulet au milieu de la route, ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en claquant la portière de la Mercedes.

Emma resta l'admirer sourire lorsqu'elle sortit du véhicule. Elle avait rarement vu une femme aussi belle. Non, en fait elle n'avait _jamais _vu une femme d'une telle beauté. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons révélaient tant, mais pourtant pas assez sur elle. Sa bouche, en permanence rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvres éclatant, pouvaient donner envie à n'importe qui de fondre dessus.

- Miss Swan ?

La blonde secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, et détailla de plus près la brune maintenant en face d'elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, mais un air triste constamment ancré sur son visage.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui ? Répondit Emma en se giflant mentalement de se laisser déstabiliser par... cette divine créature qui essayait désespérément d'avoir son attention.

- Miss Swan, pourquoi vous dandiniez-vous au milieu de la route, il y a quelques secondes à peine ?

Elle n'avait fait que fixer les lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question.

- Je... La bouteille ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en pointant du doigt l'objet, sur le quai à quelques mètres d'elles.

- Oui... C'est une bouteille Swan.

Mills ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la blonde.

- Non, je veux dire...

Elles restèrent figées quand Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait attrapé la main de son amie. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, et Mills resserra inconsciemment sa prise. Emma sentit une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps, sans doute procurée par la sensation de la peau de la brune sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, à peine un dixième de seconde, pour profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur pour elle. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, sa main était toujours dans celle de sa nouvelle amie, mais cette dernière contemplait son visage. Leurs mains se détachèrent lorsque Emma se mit à marcher vers la plage.

- Mills...

- Regina. Mon prénom, c'est Regina.

Emma resta sans bouger, pendant quelques instants pendant que la brune enlevait les grains de sable qui s'était déposés sur sa jupe.

- Vos chaussures sont sur la plage, Mi... Regina.

- Mes chaussures ?

- Oui... Vos chaussures. Sur la plage.

Regina descendit un à un les escaliers, essayant de ne pas tomber malgré les talons que la blonde lui avait prêté. Et en effet, devant elle, trônait sa fameuse paire de Jeffrey Campbell. Elles avaient passées la nuit dans la sable, et la pluie les avaient trempées. Elle se souvint finalement les avoir jetées depuis le quai la veille, les jugeant de trop pour cette soirée.

- Je les nettoieraient aujourd'hui, dit Mills en enlevant le sable qui s'était accumulé sur ses chaussures.

Emma lui répondit un faible"oui", une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Si Regina avait retrouvé ses talons, elle ne passerait pas chez elle ce soir pour essayer de les retrouver. _T'as qu'à l'inviter, idiote !_ Elle cherchait maintenant une excuse pour faire repasser la brune par son appartement dans la soirée, mais cette dernière prit la parole avant elle.

- Je pourrais repasser ce soir pour vous rendre vos chaussures ? Les miennes sont sales et j'aimerais mieux ne pas les mettre maintenant.

- Oui, oui bien sûr !

- Très bien. Merci pour cette soirée, Emma.

Mills venait de dire son prénom. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, laissant même apparaitre ses dents blanches. Avec une personne normale, elle n'aurait rien relevé. Mais Mills était tout sauf _normale. _Elle était, pour Emma, ce qui s'opposait à la normalité.

La normalité ne lui donnait pas le sourire dès qu'elle entrait dans un café.

La normalité ne prenait pas tous les jours la même commande à la même heure.

La normalité ne dévoilait pas son prénom au bout d'une poignée de semaines.

Non, Regina Mills n'était définitivement pas _normale._

* * *

Le jour-même, à 9h45, la silhouette de la brune fit son apparition dans le petit café, ce qui étonna Emma. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de préparer en avance le chocolat chaud à la cannelle, et dévisagea Mills dès que son regard croisa le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de se diriger vers les cuisines pour chauffer le lait, y rajouter le chocolat, la cannelle et la chantilly. Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la table habituelle de Regina, où elle déposa la tasse fumante.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je pensais que vous resteriez chez vous après...

- Non... Je viens tous les matins, Miss Swan. Tous, sans exception, dit Regina d'un ton froid.

Elle avait dit "Miss Swan". Elle n'avait pas dit "Emma".

- Très bien, Madame Mills.

La blonde tourna les talons, légèrement vexée que la brune ne s'intéresse pas à elle, qu'elle l'ignore de la sorte. Elles avaient passé la nuit l'une à côté de l'autre et même si aucune des deux ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien, Emma aurait souhaité un peu plus de reconnaissance de la part de sa nouvelle amie, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

- Emma...

Elle se retourna dès qu'elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de la brune.

- Oui ?

Mills soupira, et ses yeux fixèrent le sol pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit, fit-elle en se passant une main lasse au visage.

- Excuses acceptées alors. Regina, je dois vous laisser, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ce matin et j'ai utilisé tout mon temps de pause...

- Oh, pas de soucis. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, j'ai des choses de prévues aujourd'hui.

C'était totalement faux. Regina Mills vivait seule dans le grand manoir qui appartenait à son mari avant qu'il ne meurt, cinq mois auparavant. Elle n'avait plus aucune occupation, et elle sortait seulement de sa maison pour aller boire son chocolat chaud, le matin et pour rejoindre Emma sur le quai une fois la nuit tombée.

- On se voit toujours ce soir ? Demanda la brune sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Lui répondit la serveuse un sourire aux lèvres. Je vous attend à vingt-et-une heure trente.

La voix de Ruby se fit entendre depuis la cuisine, appelant Emma pour qu'elle vienne faire la vaisselle. La blonde l'imita devant Regina en bougeant les lèvres et en grimaçant. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer avant de disparaitre dans les cuisines.

Mills ne resta qu'une dizaine de minutes, et quitta le café aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

Cette journée fût l'une des plus longues de la vie d'Emma Swan. Peut-être qu'elle était trop impatiente de revoir la belle brune ? Ou alors était-ce à cause des clients qui avaient afflué non-stop dans le café ? Elle devait elle aussi manquer d'heures de sommeil. Qu'importe, maintenant que l'heure de la fermeture était arrivée. Ruby avait filé une trentaine de minutes pus tôt, et il était maintenant neuf heures et quart. Elle avait juste le temps de rentrer chez elle en courant, de ranger un peu son appartement et de sortir de quoi manger sur le bar qui lui servait aussi de table.

A peine sortie de l'enceinte du restaurant, elle resserra son foulard autour de son cou et se lança dans une course effrénée jusqu'à l'immeuble où elle logeait. La Mercedes n'était pas encore là, et elle lâcha presque un soupir de soulagement. Il faut dire que la brune n'avait pas pu remarquer le bazar dans son deux pièces à cause de son mal de tête dû à leur abus d'alcool, la veille-même.

Elle passa un coup de balai dans la cuisine, fit sa vaisselle, replaça correctement les coussins sur son canapé et fit son lit. Une fois son grand ménage terminé, elle n'eût pas le temps de se changer que l'on frappa à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, maintenant que son humble demeure était dans un bon état.

- Regina !

- Emma, comment allez-vous ?

- Depuis ce matin ? Bien, si ça peut vous rassurer.

La brune était là, devant elle, vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui galbait à la perfection ses formes. Elle ne prit pas le temps de la détailler plus longtemps, et lui proposa d'entrer en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas déjà demandé.

- Merci.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser un sac qu'elle avait déposé à l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Je me suis arrêtée dans un fast-food au coin de la rue. C'est dingue, tu te rends compte que ces enseignes sont ouvertes 24 heures sur 24 ?

Elle porta une main à sa bouche quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tutoyé la serveuse. Emma la rassura aussitôt, la tutoyant à son tour pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle déballèrent ensuite les deux hamburgers et les frites achetés plus tôt.

- Les sandwichs doivent être un peu froids, je suis désolée.

- "Hamburger", on dit "hamburger" Regina, lui expliqua la blonde en riant. C'est pas grave, le mien est délicieux !

En finissant sa phrase, elle croqua dans son repas et le fromage fondu coula en dessous de sa lèvre. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer pendant que son amie se moquait d'elle. Elle passèrent le restant de la soirée à rire, blaguant au sujet des clients qu'Emma croisaient durant sa journée, discuter des souvenirs de leur enfance autour d'une tasse de thé mais elles n'évoquèrent à aucun moment le mariage de Mills.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand Regina se décida à partir. Les moments que les deux jeunes femmes passaient ensemble semblaient leur faire oublier ce qu'il y avait autour d'elles, y compris le temps qui passait. Emma travaillait le lendemain et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se coucher aussi tard que la veille "pour sa santé mentale", comme elle l'avait dit. Regina lui avait donc demandé pourquoi, et la jolie blonde lui avait expliqué que si elle ne dormait pas au minimum six heures par nuit, elle était irritable pendant tout le jour qui suivait.

L'invitée de la serveuse se retrouva donc sur le pas de la porte à une heure indéterminée.

- Merci pour cette soirée, Emma.

- Merci pour avoir été là. Et pour les hamburgers aussi !

Elles rirent de bon cœur ensemble.

- Vous revenez quand vous voulez, Mills.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, Swan. Merci pour votre accueil.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient toutes les deux revenues au vouvoiement. Regina lui fit un signe de la main avant d'arriver au niveau des escaliers, où elle sentit une main retenir son poignet.

- Demain ?

- Demain ? De quoi parlez-vous Swan ?

- Revenez demain. J'ai passé une bonne soirée à vos côtés, et je pense... Non, j'espère que vous avez vous aussi apprécié ce soir même si mon appartement est petit, et que j'ai pas beaucoup de meubles, et que c'est pas forcément confortable, vous...

- Swan !

Elle avait attrapé les deux mains de la blonde lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom, les réunissant entre les siennes.

- Je reviendrai demain, alors...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre comme ils avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de le faire.

Soudainement, Emma se rapprocha de son amie...

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, sinon je ne pourrais jamais vous poster la suite et ce serait plus que bête ^^ Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée !**

Prochain chapitre: **Vendredi 5 Septembre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucouuuuuu ! Alors, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Comme chaque Vendredi, voici le chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En ce qui concerne "Brave" (une de mes fictions Rizzoli & Isles), je recommence à poster chaque Mercredi pour mes fidèles lecteurs. Voilà, je vous laisse lire, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que vous continuerez à autant aimer les prochains chapitres ! Bye bye :D**

* * *

Soudainement, Emma se rapprocha de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée de centimètres ne les séparent. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers la joue gauche de la brune, où elle déposa un doux baiser. Elle aurait presque pu sentir Mills défaillir, si cette dernière n'avait pas lâché ses mains un peu plus tôt.

- A demain alors.

Après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots devant sa nouvelle amie, elle se retourna pour rentrer dans son appartement, non sans avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier l'état de la brune. Elle enlevait la "poussière" de sa robe noire, chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps lorsqu'elle était gênée ou stressée, avait remarqué Emma.

Une fois qu'elle eût rejoint sa voiture, elle se rendit compte que le sac qui contenait la paire de talons d'Emma était toujours sur le siège passager. Emma ne les lui avaient pas réclamés, et elle n'avait pas pensé à les prendre pour monter son appartement, ayant les bras déjà bien chargés avec leur "diner".

Ce soir-là, une blonde s'endormirait en pensant à une brune buveuse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle, mystérieuse et qui semblait ne pas avoir été épargnée par la vie.

Une jolie serveuse maladroite, très discrète et qui aimait les fast-food occuperait, quant à elle, les pensées de Regina Mills, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Neuf heures trente-cinq à Los Angeles. Les habitués du café discutaient, accoudés au bar tandis que d'autres étaient assis à leur table en train de lire le journal. Lorsque la clochette annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client retentit, Emma n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était pas encore quarante-cinq. Mais lorsqu'un homme s'approcha de la table à côté de la fenêtre qu'elle frottait depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle leva la tête. Il devait avoir pus de la cinquantaine, il était vêtu d'une veste en cuir, d'un polo blanc et d'un simple jean. Un paquet de Malboro dans la main droite, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Oui ? Lui fit Emma pour comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Z'avez bientôt fini ? J'veux m'asseoir ici !

Non, non, non ! Elle s'était rendue compte, au fil des semaines que Regina aimait sa routine, et semblait avoir peur du changement. Ce n'était que de simples suppositions de sa part, mais elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas effrayer la brune, ou la faire fuir.

- Désolée monsieur, mais elle est réservée.

- J'vois pas de nom écrit dessus, alors maintenant décalez-vous ma mignonne et laissez-moi boire ce foutu café.

Elle devait garder son calme. Elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Elle devait garder son calme.

- Monsieur, allez-vous asseoir autre part ou alors sortez de ce restaurant, fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le vieil homme soupira bruyamment, pesta contre la blonde et sortit du café en claquant la porte d'entrée, qui se rouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître Regina. Elle resta fixer le _Malboro man _qui venait de sortir en pensant à voix haute.

Emma était restée à côté de la fameuse table pendant tout ce temps, une main posée sur la surface lisse et propre. Lorsque Mills entra, un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles se croisèrent du regard. La jeune serveuse aurait même pu apercevoir les joues de la brune devenir rouges, si une dizaine de mètres ne les séparaient pas et si cette dernière n'avait pas baissé le visage lorsqu'elle avait senti le plaisir de voir son amie l'envahir.

- Ce sera un café pour vous comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Madame Mills ?

- Vous avez de l'humour, Miss Swan.

Emma sourit, et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Elle sentit le regard de Regina sur elle. La surveillait-elle pour vérifier si elle lui préparait bien son chocolat chaud à la cannelle ou bien la détaillait-elle elle aussi ? Elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser ça. _C'est pas parce que t'es lesbienne que tout le monde l'est, Swan, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle apporta ensuite son chocolat chaud à la brune assise à sa table. La cliente lui sourit, en remarquant que la blonde ne lui avait pas apporté de café, mais bien son lait à la cannelle.

- Chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec supplément de chantilly, tous les matins à 9h45. Je commence à vous connaitre, Regina.

- Que prenez-vous, Swan ? Je veux dire, comme boisson pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Je réchauffe le café de la veille quand j'ai le temps. Et des fois je mange un morceau de pain de mie, mais seulement quand il reste du beurre de cacahuètes.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Pardon ?

- S'il vous plaît !

Swan s'assit sur la confortable banquette en cuir du restaurant, et profita de ces quelques secondes de répit.

- Vous avez eu votre pause ?

La blonde secoua négativement la tête.

- Comment s'appelle la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges ?

- Elle s'appelle Ruby.

Emma n'aurait pas du répondre à cette question, car Regina essaya de capter l'attention de sa collègue, ce qu'elle réussit brillamment car elle se dirigeait maintenant vers elles.

- Madame Mills, il vous faut quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'aurais aimé faire goûter un chocolat chaud à la cannelle à mon amie, serait-ce possible de lui accorder quelques minutes de pause s'il vous plaît ?

La nouvelle venue ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais agita de haut en bas la tête quand la brune sortit un billet de vingt dollars de son porte-monnaie pour le lui donner. Ruby allait avancer vers les cuisines, mais se retourna quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de la table qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

- Madame Mills, personne ne fait aussi bien le chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'Emma Swan...

- Je vais y aller. Je reviens vite, fit la blonde à l'attention de Regina.

Les deux serveuses se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cuisines, où Ruby ferma délicatement la porte.

- On sympathise avec la veuve du coin ?

- Ruby, ce n'est absolument pas marrant. Tu crois qu'elle a choisit de perdre son mari ?

- Rhô, je disais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est quoi son prénom ?

Emma mit le lait à chauffer dans le micro-ondes de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Personne ne le connait ici, à part toi. Et elle bien sûr, finit-elle en riant de sa propre blague.

- Elle s'appelle... Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mills, mentit la blonde.

- Ah ouais, elle a une tête à s'appeler Elizabeth.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois et Ruby s'éclipsa pour aller s'occuper des nouveaux clients arrivés. "Une tête à s'appeler Elizabeth", Regina avait tout sauf une tête à s'appeler Elizabeth. Une fois son propre chocolat chaud à la cannelle préparé, elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de la belle brune.

- Allez-y, goûtez-le, il est délicieux !

Un grand sourire avait prit place sur le visage de la cliente pendant qu'elle regardait Emma tremper ses lèvres dans la chantilly encore froide. Alors que la crème s'était maintenant installée le contour de sa bouche, la blonde releva la tête. Regina lui fit signe de continuer, de s'attaquer au lait, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

Aussi ridicule que ça ne puisse paraître, Emma avait préparé des centaines que chocolats chauds à la cannelle mais elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'en boire un, de profiter pleinement du goût du lait chaud. Elle était plutôt contente de vivre cette "première fois" aux côtés de Regina.

- C'est bon, fit-elle après avoir bu trois gorgées.

- C'est tout ? Il est délicieux, et votre recette devrait être connue dans le monde entier, Emma.

- Le fait que vous l'appréciez me convient amplement !

- Oh, merci, répondit la brune dont les joues s'étaient empourprées lors de la dernière phrase de la blonde.

Emma ne put réprimer un sourire, et ses lèvres rejoignirent de nouveau la tasse. Elle finit rapidement le reste du lait chocolaté. Mills fixait la mer, les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sable à cause du mauvais temps, les parasols de la terrasse du café qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes. Un bien triste spectacle. Il ne pleuvait pas souvent à Los Angeles, mais lorsque les nuages s'assombrissaient, la tempête faisait souvent rage des jours durant.

- Emma, j'allais oublier... Votre paire de chaussures est restée dans ma voiture hier soir, je vous les ramènent ce soir ?

- Oui, d'accord !

Elle sentit des "papillons dans le ventre", comme l'on dit, quand elle pensa au fait qu'elle allait de nouveau passer une soirée aux côtés de Regina.

- J'essayerai de préparer quelque chose de potable pour le diner, mais ne comptez pas trop sur mes talents de cuisinière ! Expliqua-t-elle en riant à la brune.

- Laissez-moi cuisiner dans ce cas...

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Parce que je n'aimerai vraiment pas me ridiculiser lors de notre premier vrai repas ensemble.

"Ensemble". Ce fût comme un électrochoc pour Regina, et elle ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un "ensemble", c'était avec Daniel, cinq auparavant.

- Regina ? Vous êtes là ?

Emma claquait des doigts comme pour la ramener à la réalité, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien. Elles programmèrent leur soirée du soir-même de cette façon: Mills amènerait de quoi préparer un bon repas à vingt-heures trente, et Swan devait s'occuper du vin, qu'elles consommeraient cette fois-ci avec modération.

* * *

Le patron de Ruby et d'Emma les autorisa à quitter leur travail vers seize heures aujourd'hui. Le café était resté vide toute l'après-midi à cause du temps à l'extérieur. La pluie n'avait pas cessée de tomber durant toute la journée, et aucun client n'avait eut le courage de sortir de chez lui pour boire un café ou un chocolat chaud.

Ça arrangeait plutôt Emma, qui devait se rendre au supermarché pour acheter le vin dont elle avait besoin. A la sortie de son lieu de travail, elle utilisa son écharpe comme capuche et se mit à courir jusqu'à son immeuble. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son trajet pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était totalement trempée, et ça ne servait plus à rien de se dépêcher. Elle attrapa son écharpe posée sur ses cheveux et l'essora avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle arriva à son appartement comme si elle sortait d'une douche. _En parlant de douche, j'en ai bien besoin d'une, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle se lava rapidement, changea d'habits et mit les anciens à sécher avant de prendre la route dans sa coccinelle jaune pour la supérette du coin. L'enseigne rouge brillait à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, et elle repéra une place de parking où se garer. Elle ne prit pas de caddy, optant plutôt pour un simple panier. Deux bouteilles ainsi que quelque sachets de biscuits apéritifs se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle passa à la caisse. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la grande surface, il était déjà dix-sept heures trente.

Elle rentra chez elle et passa, comme la veille, un coup de balai. Elle frotta les tâches sur le buffet de sa cuisine, disposa correctement les draps sur son lit. Une fois son ménage terminé, elle prit le temps de boire une tasse de café. La tasse lui réchauffant les mains, elle ferma les yeux. _Regina._ Elle les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas se détendre l'espace de quelques secondes sans avoir un flash de la brune dans un de ses parfaits tailleurs, ou bien dans la robe dont elle était vêtue la veille au soir.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie lorsqu'une personne occupe toutes vos pensées ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand vous ressentez ce picotement plutôt agréable dans votre poitrine quand vous la voyez ?

Comment pouvait-on traduire le fait qu'Emma ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour ne pas l'effrayer, ou pire encore la faire fuir ?

N'était-ce pas ce que l'on appelait "tomber amoureuse" ?

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus, aha, à la semaine prochaine bisous !**

Prochain chapitre: **Vendredi 12 Septembre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les lecteurs, je tenais déjà à m'excuser, je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction Rizzoli & Isles, j'ai pas pu me débrouiller pour trouver un accès Wifi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez... :(**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis pas forcément en grande forme en ce moment mais de voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction me fait vraiment sourire. Merci pour votre soutien. Allez, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D  
**

**(Juste, pour toi cher Guest, comme tu le dis nous sommes Vendredi et je poste ce jour-là. Étant donné qu'une journée dure 24 heures, c'est mon délai pour vous poster la suite. Il n'est que 19h59, alors là voilà la suite ! ^^) **

* * *

_N'était-ce pas ce que l'on appelait "tomber amoureuse" ? _

Non, elle ne devait pas craquer pour cette femme. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller avec la belle brune, elle ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour cette femme. Elle était si... brisée. Tellement fragile, comme si il n'aurait seulement fallu qu'on la bouscule pour qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber en amour avec une femme telle que Regina, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas la faire souffrir.

Les heures défilèrent vite, et trois coups résonnèrent à vingt-heures trente pile sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Emma.

- Entrez, Regina je...

En réalité, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Elle avait enfilé un jogging pour le restant de l'après-midi pluvieux qu'elle venait de passer, mais elle s'était rendue compte une demi-heure plus tôt qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait s'habiller. Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe à fine bretelles blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait enfilé une paire de boucles d'oreilles rondes blanches.

- Je suis rentrée, Emma...

- Oui oui, je finis de me préparer... Faites comme chez vous !

- Très bien.

La jeune brune était vêtue d'une robe d'un bleu pâle, resserrée au niveau de la poitrine, mettant bien en avant ses atouts. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, et un discret rose à lèvres faisait parfaitement ressortir ses lèvres.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Fit Emma depuis la salle de bains de sa chambre.

- Prenez votre temps, Miss Swan. Nous avons toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré les quelques mètres et murs qui les séparaient Emma sentit le sourire de Regina sur ses lèvres.

- Okay, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Mills avait enfilé le tablier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle avait mit de l'eau à chauffer, et éminçait maintenant des oignons. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle continua. Emma fit son apparition une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Vous auriez du me dire que vous m'aviez prêté votre dernière paire de chaussures, Miss Swan, fit-elle en remarquant les pieds nus de la blonde.

- Je vous avais prévenu que je n'aimais pas les talons !

- Vous restez très belle sans, si ça peut vous rassurer, la rassura la brune qui ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ses paroles.

Si ça la rassurait ? Bien sûr que ça la rassurait ! Elle la remercia, et la brune passa aux fourneaux. L'eau était en train de bouillir, et elle y ajouta les pâtes. Elle prépara aussi une sauce à base de sauce tomate à laquelle elle ajouta l'oignon émincé et de la viande hachée. Emma mettait la table sur le buffet, et leur servait à chacune un verre de vin rouge.

- A la vôtre, fit-elle en levant son verre vers Regina.

Un fin sourire prit place sur la visage de l'invitée, qui trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide alcoolisé peu après la blonde.

- Il est délicieux, combien avez-vous dépensé pour une bouteille telle que celle-ci ?

- Regina, je vous en prie, tutoyons-nous lorsque nous sommes ici !

La brune rougit un peu.

- Vous avez... Tu as raison.

Elle sortit les pâtes de l'eau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et laissa cuire encore un peu la viande. Emma ne cessait de la complimenter sur l'odeur qui embaumait ses narines, et elle se sentait un peu inutile quand Regina s'occupait de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demandait-elle à chaque faits et gestes de la brune.

- Rien, tu restes assise et tu attends, répondait son amie en riant.

La blonde balançait ses jambes depuis le haut tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Mills servit le repas qu'elle avait préparé une fois que la viande fût bien cuite, et la sauce assez chaude. Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, elles commençaient donc à déguster leur plat. Quelques secondes après que sa première fourchette soit arrivée à sa bouche, Emma poussa un cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! J'ai oublié quelque chose ? C'est trop épicé ? Questionna une Regina totalement paniquée.

- Putain, Regina...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda de nouveau la brune.

- Waouh, ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un orgasme culinaire, lui expliqua alors Emma.

Mills la fixa, un sourcil haussé et la bouche entrouverte avant d'exploser de rire.

- "Un orgasme culinaire" ? Sérieusement Swan ?

Elle manquait de souffle, et ses mains rejoignirent son ventre pour essayer de retrouver un rythme de respiration plus convenable. Elle insinua ensuite que la blonde était vraiment folle, et cette dernière lui répondit que c'était elle qui était folle si elle n'avait pas la même réaction qu'elle. Regina lui expliqua que c'était sa mère qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour la cuisine, et qu'elle aimait particulièrement cuisiner pour les autres.

- Donc, tu as aimé me concocter ces pâtes bolo' dans ma cuisine minable ?

- Il faut dire que oui, en fait.

Elles discutèrent des recettes que cuisinait le plus souvent Regina, et Emma apprit qu'elle aimait tout ce qui était à base de pommes. La spécialité de la brune était d'ailleurs le chausson aux pommes. La blonde affectionnait particulièrement la tarte aux pommes, qui lui rappelaient les bons moments passés durant son enfance.

- Pourquoi as-tu atterris ici, d'ailleurs Emma ?

La question tomba d'un coup, et assomma la blonde dès qu'elle sortit de la bouche de son amie. Les lèvres dans son verre de vin rouge rempli aux trois quarts, Regina semblait attendre une réponse car un fin sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque Emma croisa son regard.

- Je... Je me suis disputée avec mes parents.

- Oh, je peux tout à fait comprendre. Ma mère était très stricte avec moi étant petite. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fille unique ?

- Oui, tu me l'as dit hier soir, répondit la serveuse en buvant à son tour trois gorgée d'alcool d'une traite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, pour que tu te disputes avec eux ?

Emma la regarda, elle venait de lui poser la question à laquelle elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas répondre, et Regina s'en rendit compte.

- Emma, c'est pas grave. On a tous des parties de nos vies que l'on ne souhaite pas partager avec les autres...

- Non, ce n'est absolument pas ça le problème Regina... Je viens d'une petite ville du Maine, et on ne pouvait pas parler de ça là-bas, mais je m'assume complètement et je n'ai pas le moindre soucis avec ça !

- Tu t'assumes entièrement ? Comment ça ?

Emma haussa un sourcil, mais la brune en fronça un. Elle avança sa tête, n'était-ce pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air ?

- Lâche le morceau, Swan ! S'écria-t-elle, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

- Regina, il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste que je...

- Que tuuuuuuuu... ?

- Que je suis gay.

Durant un dixième de seconde, Mills resta sans réaction. Mais la colère vis à vis des habitants de l'ancienne ville de sa nouvelle amie reprit rapidement le dessus.

- Emma...

- Là-bas, dans le Maine, ou du moins dans là où j'habitais, on ne pouvait pas tolérer ça... Et faut croire que mes propres parents m'ont renié quand je leur ai avoué mon homosexualité.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

- Non, ne le soit pas, si ils l'avaient accepté, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrées. Un mal pour un bien, comme on dit.

Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées, jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact et qu'elles se séparèrent immédiatement. Emma avala le reste de son verre, suivit de Regina. La propriétaire de l'appartement fit ensuite la vaisselle pour se rendre, cette fois-ci, utile. Mills remballa ses affaires et refusa poliment le thé qu'Emma lui proposa.

- Nous étions heureux.

Emma, qui lavait les assiettes à l'aide d'une éponge, se retourna vers son amie qui était assise dans le canapé, derrière elle.

- Daniel et moi.

La blonde venait de comprendre, et se figea avant de se retourner automatiquement, les mains encore pleines de savon.

- Regina, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai parlé de... ma "partie de vie que je ne souhaitais pas forcément partager" que tu dois en faire autant.

La brune avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pendant qu'Emma lui parlait. Cette dernière marcha donc jusqu'à la petite baie vitrée, se retrouvant en face de son invitée. Quelques larmes dévalaient ses joues, d'autres perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Quand elle releva la tête, Swan sentit son ventre se nouer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la brune désespérée porta une main à sa bouche. Elle essuyait le liquide salé qui avait prit possession de ses joues, mais ses sanglots reprenaient de plus belle après.

Emma s'assit à côté d'elle sur la canapé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle jouait avec ses mains, mais se décida finalement à se rapprocher de Regina. Ni son père, ni sa mère ne l'avait jamais enlacé durant sa jeunesse. L'amour pour son enfant ne se montrait apparemment pas comme ça, de là où elle venait. Elle réfléchissait, comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour consoler la brune ? Elle ouvrit ses bras, et sentit la brune venir se coller contre sa poitrine, se raccrochant désespérément au fin tissu de sa robe blanche. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Emma resserra sa prise autour des épaules de son amie, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille, ce qui calma ses sanglots et l'aida à retrouver une respiration convenable. Selle relâcha peu à peu ses mains jointes d'Emma, pour se redresser sur le canapé, et se recoiffer convenablement. Elle s'excusa pour l'état de pur faiblesse dont elle venait de faire part, mais Swan lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin de se faire pardonner.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Regina... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

La brune essuyait les quelques larmes restantes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Se souvenir de son mari qui n'était plus de ce monde faisait tout le temps ressentir à quel point elle était seule, mais pas cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui, elle avait Emma.

- J'aimerai en parler avec toi, Emma, vraiment, mais... plus tard, s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout, seulement pas aujourd'hui...

La blonde glissa une main dans le dos de son amie, lui expliquant que si elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait aucune obligation d'en parler avec elle. Elles finirent la soirée autour d'une tasse de thé, avant que Regina ne disparaisse aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Emma ne tarda pas non plus à aller se coucher, cette journée ayant été riche en émotions.

* * *

Neuf heures trente six, une matinée comme les autres. Emma, occupée à la vaisselle, fixait l'horloge sur le mur en face d'elle en espérant que la seconde suivante passerait plus vite que le précédente. Elle croisa le regard de Ruby qui la regardait avec insistance depuis quelques secondes.

- Tu l'attends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Qui ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Swan, je commence à te connaitre !

- Ruby, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit la blonde.

Sa collègue lui lança un sourire qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose... Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de "sympathiser" avec les clients du café ? Sur ces pensées, elle frottait assiettes, verres et tasses énergiquement. Elle sécha rapidement le tout à l'aide d'un torchon, et se rinça les mains. A peine ses bras sortit de l'évier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la belle brune qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de la jeune serveuse quand elle remarqua que Mills la cherchait du regard. Ruby quant à elle, se tourna vers Emma pour scruter la moindre réaction de sa part: elle se mit à rire quand elle remarqua l'air épanouie que la blonde arborait dès que la fameuse cliente faisait son apparition le matin. Emma se dirigea vers la table à côté de la fenêtre, là où s'était assise Regina.

- Bonjour Emma.

Ça pouvait paraître idiot, mais à chaque fois que la brune prononçait son prénom, cette sorte de frisson la parcourait. Peut-être à cause de sa manière de le dire ? Le fait qu'elle accentuait beaucoup la première syllabe ? Le ton qu'elle employait, ou bien encore le sourire présent sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'appelait ?

- Salut Regina.

- Je voudrais un choco...

- Chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec un supplément de chantilly ? Tout de suite, alors.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer la boisson de la brune. Elle déposa le liquide encore chaud devant Mills une poignée de minutes après. Cette dernière la remercia, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la crème, les yeux fixant la mer.

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour sur la ville de L.A, et le soleil était déjà bien présent. Les gens courraient sur le sable de la plage, d'autres faisaient du vélo. Les vagues s'échouaient sur le sable fin, mouillant parfois les rochers qui l'entourait.

- C'est vraiment beau ici, en fait, fit Swan pour mettre fin au blanc qui régnait entre elles.

- Vous semblez sous-estimer Los Angeles, Emma.

- Regina, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! Râla la blonde.

- Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, tu sais.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, en face d'elle puis son regard se tourna vers Ruby qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide dans les cuisines.

- Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas dépasser mon temps de pause... Je crois qu'il me reste une bouteille de Champagne au frais, viens ce soir si tu veux ?

- Emma, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser...

- Si c'est moi qui te le propose, il n'y a pas de problème... A moins que tu ne veuilles pas venir ? Dit la serveuse, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire, en vain.

- Ce soir, 21 heures dans ce cas.

- Super, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

La main d'Emma se déposa sur celle de Mills aussi vite qu'elle s'en alla. La serveuse devait travailler rapidement aujourd'hui, si elle voulait avoir le temps d'aller acheter la bouteille de Champagne qu'elle n'avait même pas.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à vous, et on se retrouve Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre de "Brave" ! (Rizzoli & Isles) **

Prochain chapitre:** Vendredi 19 Septembre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de poster à une heure aussi tardive, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment alors je fais comme je peux. Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review :3 Bisouuuus, à Mercredi !**

* * *

Encore une journée de perdue, ou presque puisqu'elle n'était pas terminée. Ce soir, il y aurait Emma. Cette jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques semaines auparavant et qu'elle considérait désormais comme une amie. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'approcher d'elle comme l'avait fait la blonde lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle voyait bien les regards froids qui se posaient sur elle quand elle mettait un pied dehors. Toutes ces personnes qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre que le fait que de ne pas pleurer en public ne signifiait pas qu'elle était insensible à la mort de son mari.

Daniel.

Il lui manquait tellement. Elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, aucun mot n'existait pour décrire ses sentiments. Durant sa courte vie, il fût un être aimé de tous. Il avait toujours eu le don de redonner le sourire à ceux qui l'avait perdu, et il l'avait gardé jusqu'à la fin. "Aime quelqu'un d'autre", furent ses derniers mots. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça avant d s'éteindre ? Comment pouvait-elle être de nouveau heureuse maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Elle se sentait déjà coupable de sourire sur le chemin du restaurant à neuf heures quarante-cinq, alors qu'en serait-il pour être en couple à nouveau ? Ça ne lui semblait pas possible.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, dans les toutes premières semaines qui avait suivi la perte de son mari, celles où elle restait enfermée des jours durant dans le manoir que lui avait laissé Daniel, elle avait de nombreuses fois pensé au suicide. "Partir pour ne plus souffrir", se disait-elle. Mais, elle s'était finalement ravisé, ne se considérant pas lâche à ce point. Daniel aurait aimé vivre, lui alors elle devait absolument se battre. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux.

Et puis, il y avait Emma.

Cette serveuse qu'elle avait sans doute jugé trop vite. Cette femme qui avait débarqué sans prévenir dans sa vie, qui en avait trop vu trop tôt. Elle n'avait pas comme habitude d'accorder sa confiance aux gens aussi rapidement, mais Emma n'était "les gens". Elle n'était en aucun cas comme les autres, son regard n'était pas empli de pitié comme l'était celui de sa collègue aux cheveux rouges ou encore ceux des habitués de café. Emma avait bu avec elle, Emma l'avait laissé dormir chez elle, Emma savait presque comment la faire sourire. Emma ne la laissait plus passer ses soirées chez elle, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus personne.

Non, elle n'était plus seule, maintenant, elle avait Emma.

* * *

Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée dans les alentours de vingt-heures cinquante. Les trois coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement de la blonde, qui se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à son invitée. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était préparée en avance. Une longue chemise blanche et un pantalon noir avaient fait l'affaire. Elle avait détaché ses boucles blondes, et enfilé de discrètes boucles d'oreilles roses pâle.

- Regina ! Entre, je t'en prie ! S'exclama la blonde un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci.

Elle avança dans le petit hall de l'appartement qu'elle connaissait désormais plutôt bien. Emma y avait installé un paillasson quelques jours auparavant, et on pouvait y lire un "Bienvenue" rose et des fleurs en arrière plan. Regina se demanda si beaucoup de personnes avait déjà marché dessus, si Emma accueillait souvent des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine chez elle. Elle se demandait si la serveuse était sincère quand elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'elle voulait pour commencer à lui parler de son mariage. Et elle se rassura, se disant que la jolie blonde ne lui aurait pas confié quelque chose d'aussi important sur elle que son coming-out et sa dispute avec ses parents si elle ne lui faisait pas un minimum confiance.

- Tu es... magnifique, fit la blonde en sortant Regina de ses pensées.

En effet, comme tous les autres soirs, la brune était très élégante. Ce soir-là, elle était vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire, mettant en avant ses atouts, et d'un chemisier bleu électrique. Une haute paire de talons aiguilles noirs aux pieds lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu es très belle aussi, Emma.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait prononcer son prénom, ce son résonnait en permanence dans sa tête. C'était une sorte de mélodie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Em-ma. Em-ma. Em-ma.

- J'ai commandé des pizzas, j'espère que ça conviendra à _Madame_ ?

- Parfait, oui c'est parfait. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis... Depuis...

Elle marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils, signe de sa réflexion.

- Depuis cinq ans en fait...

- CINQ ANS ?! S'écria la blonde. Sérieusement ? Je ne peux pas survivre une semaine si jene mange pas au moins une fois de cette bouffe !+

- Langage, Emma.

- Pardon, _Madame._

- Cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi, on me croirait presque maire !

- Je te vois bien Maire.

- J'aurai pu l'être, tu sais.

- Raconte-moi ça autour d'un verre de Champagne, alors.

Regina rit, puis elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le petit canapé d'Emma. La brune lui raconta alors que son père était maire d'une petite ville dans le Texas, et qu'il avait prit sa retraite après 20 ans de travail. Elle s'était présentée comme candidate pour les prochaines élections et malgré son très jeune âge, les sondages l'annonçaient déjà gagnante au premier tour avec plus de trois quarts des voix des habitants, qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Daniel.

Emma ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, et de croiser le regard de la brune. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la pure tristesse quand elle évoquait son défunt mari, mais cette fois-ci, un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de Regina.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a présenté, c'était le fils d'une de ses amies. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. Il était tellement beau, tellement charmant et son sourire pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui. Il m'a invité au restaurant plusieurs fois, mais il devait repartir à Los Angeles pour son travail. Je n'ai pas pu le laisser, et j'ai tout quitté pour venir ici avec lui. C'était une vie parfaite, je m'occupais du jardin, je faisais les tâches ménagères et la cuisine pendant qu'il travaillait, et j'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver le soir-même...

Emma regardait avec envie son amie. Elle avait sans doute connu le Grand Amour avec Daniel, et il devait sans aucun doute être son Âme Sœur. Elle, n'avait jamais connu ça. Non, elle était toujours tombé sur des filles qui ne souhaitaient pas plus qu'une relation d'un soir, ou bien qui n'étaient pas fidèles. Malgré son jeune âge, elle se considérait déjà comme une femme et souhaitait trouver la femme parfaite, celle avec qui elle pourrait partager le reste de sa vie.

Elle jalousait presque Daniel d'avoir pu rendre Regina heureuse à ce point, d'avoir su la combler durant leur relation. Elle aussi souhaitait ça, pouvoir donner le sourire que la brune arborait lorsqu'elle parlait de son défunt mari.

- Voilà tout, maintenant tu dois absolument me raconter quelque chose sur toi.

- Tu sais, il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant à dire sur ma vie, fit-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de Champagne.

- Bien sûr que si ! Raconte-moi un peu ta vie, ton enfance, ce que tu aimes...

_Ce que j'aime ? C'est toi que j'aime ! _Pensa la blonde.

- Je suis née à Portland, mais j'ai très vite déménagé à Bangor, une ville un peu plus au nord car mon père a été muté.

- Dans quoi travaillait-il ?

- A l'époque, il travaillait dans une banque, mais plus jeune il était soldat dans l'armée.

- Et ta mère ?

- Ma mère ne travaillait pas, elle restait à la maison pour s'occuper de mon frère et de ma sœur. Elle faisait de la couture des fois, et elle vendait ses créations pour pouvoir aller au restaurant des fois, le Samedi soir.

- Alors comme ça tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Emma marqua une pause, durant laquelle elle ramena le Champagne à ses lèvres, le regard un peu dans le vide.

- Oui, ma sœur s'appelle Christine, elle a 32 ans et mon frère, c'était Charlie. Il avait 19 ans.

Regina déposa sa main sur le dos de la blonde, qui se redressa automatiquement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux remplis de larmes. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de son invitée, empli de pitié.

- Comme quoi, on a tous le droit à nos malheurs.

* * *

La soirée se déroula très bien, comme les précédentes. Regina avait évité le sujet "famille" pendant tout le repas, et Emma n'avait pas abordé son mariage. Ça pouvait peut-être paraître bizarre, mais elles avançaient petit à petit, étape par étape. Comme dans un couple.

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, lorsque Regina se décida à partir. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et la température avait chuté de quelques degrés. Les vagues continuaient de s'échouer sur le sable, donnant une impression d'atmosphère rassurante. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient encore la petit rue vidée de ses passants à cette heure-ci. La voiture de Regina était garée un peu plus loin que d'habitude, et elles descendirent sur la plage pour rejoindre le parking, à deux cents mètres.

Le début du trajet était silencieux, Emma tenait sa paire de petits talons dans les mains et Regina faisait de même avec ses chaussures. Elles avançaient à petits pas, en fixant toutes les deux le sable humide sur lequel elles marchaient. Regina souriait. Cette situation lui faisait penser à un "un premier rendez-vous" alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies. Alors bon sang, pourquoi personne n'osait parler ?!

- Merci pour cette soirée, Emma.

- Y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle instantanément, comme si elle attendait depuis longtemps qu'elle parle.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger chez moi, demain soir ?

Non. Elle n'avait pas osé dire ça, quand même ? Elle ne lui avait pas dit de passer chez elle dès le lendemain ? Dans sa maison, celle encore remplie des objets de son mari dont elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se débarrasser ? Elle ne pouvait plus décliner maintenant, c'était trop tard.

- Tu en es sûre ? Je veux dire, pas que je refuse de venir chez toi, mais... Tu te sens prête ?

Elle n'était finalement plus si sûre que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Peut-être que, grâce à Emma, elle réussirait à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait retrouver un travail. Elle souhaitait vraiment retrouver un semblant de vie active, mais à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de chez elle, elle pouvait sentir tous ces regards se poser sur elle, et elle retournait dans son grand manoir, seule. C'était une sorte de cercle vicieux.

- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je cuisinerai, et tu n'auras qu'à venir vers vingt heures ?

- Je finis à dix-neuf heures trente demain soir, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je n'ai pas une tenue très appropriée...

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant Regina rire aux éclats. C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

- Comment ça, "une tenue appropriée" ? Demanda la brune quand elle réussit enfin à se calmer.

- Je serai en jean et en T-shirt, _Madame_ ne sera pas gênée ?

- Emma, si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça, je...

Elle quoi ? Si elle l'approchait de trop près, elle ne pourrait certainement pas se retenir d'aller plus loin. Et elle se sentait tellement sale de pouvoir éprouver cette forme de désirs après la récente mort de son mari. Et, en plus, pour une femme. Elle voulait sans doute plus qu'une amitié, et c'est seulement quand les yeux clairs de la serveuse se plongèrent dans les siens qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle réalisa que depuis leur rencontre, elle appréciait chaque contact physique entre elles deux. Elle aimait la manière de penser de son amie, sa maturité, le fait qu'elle soit patiente avec elle et qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas aborder les mauvais sujets au mauvais moment. Elle aimait qu'Emma lui parle de cette douceur, le fait qu'elle ne la brusque jamais.

- Tu me fais quoi, alors ?

La voix d'Emma la ramena à la réalité. Ses iris marrons se replongèrent dans les siens.

- Regina ?

Elle ne répondait pas, sa bouche entrouverte et une sorte de panique pouvait se lire dans son regard.

- Tu vas bien ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ou pas ? Vous préférez les scènes du matin ou du soir ? :3**

Prochain chapitre**: ****Vendredi**** 26 Septembre**

Fiction Rizzoli & Isles postée Mercredi: **Le premier jour du reste de ta vie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de publier aussi tard ! HEUREUSEMENT que les reviews anonymes sont là pour me rappeler qu'on est Vendredi, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans eux ;) Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !**

* * *

- Tu vas bien ?

Telle était la question. Se sentait-elle bien après la révélation à laquelle elle venait d'avoir le droit ? Non, définitivement. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle ressentait une quelconque attirance pour une autre personne, qui de plus était une femme.

- Oui, je me suis juste rappelé de quelque chose...

- Regina... Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, tu le sais..

- Bien sûr, fit la brune en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je dois y aller, je n'ai qu'à te laisser ici.

- Non attends...

Regina allait partir vers sa voiture quand elle sentait tout d'un coup la douce main d'Emma la retenir par le poignet. Dos à la blonde, elle fondit silencieusement en larmes et ne se retourna pas. C'est la jeune serveuse qui vint se mettre face à elle et quand elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, elle se retint à son tour de ne pas pleurer.

- Viens là, lui proposa-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

La brune vint se coller à elle, les larmes redoublant d'intensité qui dévalaient à toute vitesse ses joues rougies. Elles restèrent une durée indéterminée dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Regina retrouva un rythme convenable. Aucune d'entre elles ne parlaient, et la serveuse se surprit à caresser la nuque de son amie alors qu'elle était confortablement installée dans le creu de ses bras.

Il était tard, un quartier de Lune et quelques lampadaires pouvaient permettre de distinguer les silhouettes, le ciel était dégagé et Regina Mills était tombée amoureuse d'Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma Swan n'avait jamais souhaité s'attacher aux gens. Elle s'était toujours promis de ne dépendre de personne après que ses propres parents l'aient reniée, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ne voulait plus aimer qui que ce soit, et c'était sur ces pensées qu'elle s'était apprêtée changer de vie. Mais Regina avait fait son apparition, envoyant valser toutes ses résolutions. Dans la vie, on croise des centaines, voir des milliers de gens et puis vous rencontrez cette personne et elle change votre vie. Pour Emma, c'était Regina.

Elle s'était rendue compte très tôt des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la belle brune, mais n'avait jamais vraiment osé les accepter. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur, et encore moins blesser sa nouvelle amie. En fait, elle avait certainement su dès le premier soir sur la plage. Quand elle l'avait vu, totalement effondrée sur le sable, elle s'était juré intérieurement de ne plus jamais la voir dans cet état. Hors, c'est actuellement ce qui se produisait à cet instant.

Nichée dans le fond de ses bras, Regina avait eu du mal à retrouver une respiration normale, mais elle s'était maintenant calmée. Assises dans le sable mouillée, Emma continuait de lui carresser la nuque pour la rassurer. Lui dire, en quelque sorte, qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Aucune d'entre elle n'osait parler, même si la blonde mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Elle préférait se taire pour l'instant, elle la questionnerait certainement par la suite.

* * *

La tête posée sur les cuisses de son amie, Regina était étendue sur le sol. Les larmes restantes s'écrasaient sur le sable dès qu'elles eurent finit leur course sur ses joues. Elle fixait un point invisible au dessus de la mer, la Lune éclairant les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les côtes. Elle avait toujours été attirée par l'océan. L'eau pouvait se déchainer, comme elle pouvait être totalement calme. Une vague pouvait s'écraser sur le sable avant qu'une autre la ramène à la mer. "Une belle métaphore", se disait-elle.

Sa métaphore à elle, c'était sans doute Emma.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, et la pluie commença à tomber. Par petites gouttes d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se mirent à courir vers l'appartement d'Emma le plus vite possible. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent sans qu'elles ne sachent pourquoi. C'était devenu presque naturel, à ce stade.

Une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient de l'immeuble, et elles s'arrêtèrent totalement essoufflées. Elles étaient toutes les deux trempées de la tête au pieds, mais elles riaient. La main de l'une dans l'autre, le regard marron dans les iris verts et ce grand sourire scotché sur leurs deux visages.

Il pleuvait, mais elles riaient.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le salon de la serveuse, elles se séchèrent à l'aide de serviettes récupérées dans la salle de bain. Elles n'osaient pas vraiment parler, ce qu'elles venaient de vivre étant bien trop intense pour pouvoir en parler. Emma décida de briser le silence au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Je te laisse le lit pour cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ou du moins, sa phrase n'en avait pas le ton.

- Non, s'exclama alors la brune.

- Je prendrai le canapé, y a pas de soucis, c'est juste pour cette nuit !

- Emma, tu es chez toi. Si quelqu'un doit dormir sur le canapé, c'est moi.

Elles se fixèrent alors, tel un duel dont aucune d'entre elle ne ressortirait perdante. Elles changèrent alors de sujet. Il était déjà tard, et la blonde proposa un débardeur et un short à son amie en guise de pyjama.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai que ça. Je suis pas vraiment habituée à mettre de pyj' pour dormir...

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après quelques secondes du double-sens de sa phrase. Elle rougit, et porta une main à sa bouche.

- C'est pas ce que je...

- "Voulais dire", je sais Emma, et ça me convient parfaitement la coupa Regina un sourire aux lèvres, se retenant certainement de rire.

- Tu ne dois pas être habituée à dormir dans cette tenue.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda la brune.

- Ben... Quand on te voit...

- Dans quoi dormirais-je, alors ?

Emma ne s'était jamais posé la question, en fait. Non, elle était bien trop occupée à imaginer chaque parcelle de peau de son amie nue et pas de l'imaginer en jogging. "Quoique, elle serait sexy même dans un survêtement", pensa-t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie, c'était bête, fit-elle en secouant sa main pour marquer l'inutilité de son intervention quelques secondes plus tôt.

Son invitée lui sourit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour enfiler son "pyjama". Elle du hausser quelque peu la voix pour pouvoir parler à son amie.

- J'aime les nuisettes.

Emma, qui était affairée à ranger le canapé, s'arrêta dès que le brune eu finit sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur près à sortir de sa poitrine si elle ne se calmait pas. Elle avait des images en tête, toute sorte de visions qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir si Regina n'avait été qu'une simple amie pour elle. Elle la visualisait dans une belle nuisette noire maintenant, et elle se surprit même à lâcher un gémissement quand elle l'imagina baisser une à une les bretelles de sa légère tenue.

Elle vérifia quand même que la brune n'eut rien entendu, et se décida à ne plus penser à des choses inaccessibles comme l'était Regina Mills.

- J'espère que ça ne te choque pas trop...

Elle se retourna, et resta bouche-bée face à cette sublime créature. Sérieusement, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'une femme puisse mettre un simple débardeur et un short autant en valeur. Ses longues jambes étaient nues, et la blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en les admirant. Le top qu'elle portait galbait à la perfection sa poitrine, et elle se demanda ce qu'il en aurait été si la brune ne portait pas ce soutien-gorge en dessous.

Elle se gifla mentalement, se rappelant des résolutions qu'elle avait prises la minute d'avant.

- Non, tu es superbe, réussit-elle à sortir.

Regina se mit à rire. Ce son harmonieux se propagea partout, y compris dans les pensées d'Emma. Le sourire de son amie était définitivement la neuvième merveille du monde, juste après Regina Mills elle-même.

* * *

- Dors avec moi, Emma. C'est pas comme si on avait jamais été dans le même lit !

Regina fit un petit clin d'œil à le propriétaire des lieux, qui déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec elle à moins d'être saoul comme la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée allongée à côté d'elle. C'était impossible de passer une nuit à côté d'une femme d'une telle beauté sans pouvoir rien faire.

- 'Gina, le canapé est tout aussi confortable que mon matelas, je t'assure !

La brune se dirigea vers le sofa, et s'affala dessus, laissant par la même occasion, son débardeur remonter de quelques centimètres.

- Emma, je ne veux aucunement te vexer, mais ton canapé n'est pas du tout confortable.

- Quoi ? Tu oses critiquer mon canapé de la sorte ? S'exclama Emma en riant.

- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, Mademoiselle Swan.

- Fais attention, sinon c'est toi qui va finir la nuit dessus.

- Oh, mais ça ne me dérangerait aucunement...

- Maiiiiiiis, tu es mon invitée. Et les invités sont prioritaires.

La brune lui lança un sourire ravageur, avant de se relever.

- Les invités sont prioritaires, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Swan ? Fit-elle une fois ses deux pieds au sol.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Emma en ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son amie.

- J'en déduis donc que si je vous demande de dormir dans votre lit, vous le ferez ?

- Ça ne mar...

- Et je serai à vos côtés, bien sûr.

La blonde ne réagit pas. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, et le pour l'emporta finalement. Elle annonça alors à Regina qu'elles dormiraient dans le même lit si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Car oui, elle ferait tout pour combler cette femme qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa Reine.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu t'es mise à pleurer, Regina ?

Allongées dans le lit, la lumière éteinte, elles fixaient toutes les deux le plafond.

- Pour rien... Je suis très émotive ces derniers temps.

Emma n'insista pas.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la brune au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Vas-y.

- Comment ton frère est... Je veux dire...

- Il est parti en Afghanistan. L'armée l'a engagé quand il a eu 21 ans, et il est resté là-bas deux longues années. Et puis un jour, on a reçu un courrier qui...

Elle s'arrêta. Si la nuit ne les avaient pas entourées, Regina aurait pu voir les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de son amie.

- Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi, de ce que tu es aujourd'hui Emma.

La serveuse sentit la main de son invitée se poser délicatement sur la sienne. Sentir la main de Regina sur la sienne était la meilleure des sensations auxquelles elle avait pu avoir le droit dans sa vie.

- Tu penses ?

- J'en suis sûre, et je suis persuadée que ton frère était lui aussi une bonne personne.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. Regina avait définitivement les mots pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait aimé, dit Emma.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mon frère était comme moi, on avait tout en commun. Je suis certaine que vous vous seriez aimés, comme nous.

- Il y a plusieurs sens au mot "aimer", Miss Swan.

- Prends celui que tu veux, fit la blonde avant de fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes, sa main toujours dans celle de la brune.

Cette dernière, quand à elle, ne s'endormit pas aussi rapidement, non. "Prends celui que tu veux". Si elle prenait celui qu'elle voulait, elle n'en serait certainement pas à ce point aujourd'hui. Si elle prenait celui qu'elle voulait, Emma Swan serait bien plus qu'une amie pour elle au jour d'aujourd'hui. Alors non, elle ne prendrait pas celui qu'elle voudrait.

Après tout, pourquoi Emma Swan s'attarderait-elle sur elle ? Elle n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que la blonde soit attirée par une veuve solitaire.

Non, elle devrait se contenter du frisson que lui provoquait la main d'Emma dans la sienne pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'ai quelque chose à vous confier, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu mais je ne trouve plus l'inspiration pour écrire ces derniers temps et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrai vous poster la suite. Encore une fois désolée.**


End file.
